


Stray Kids Prompts

by chnbtch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fake Dating, M/M, OT8, Roommates, i'll add more as it goes on, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chnbtch/pseuds/chnbtch
Summary: A bunch of Stray Kids prompts that anyone is free to use!!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	1. Minchan Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> Most of these prompts will have songs attached to them. Songs help me kinda get the vibe of the prompt, and are usually the songs that kinda inspired me while writing the prompt. If you want to use the song as a title or incorporate it in the story, go ahead!! 
> 
> These are divided by ships. Meaning that one chapter will be all minchan prompts and the next chapter could be hyunlix prompts. 
> 
> English isn't my first language so if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also, comment if you're going to use a prompt, I'd love to see what stories you guys write :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts for some minchan fics :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update this book every week :D

**PROMPT 1**

Chan has his heart set on making a music club at his high school. He already has three other people willing to join, Seo Changbin and Han Jisung, his two bestfriends, as well as Jisung's classmate, Lee Felix. The only issue, you need _five_ people minimum to make a club, and Chan and his friends are only _four._ Since almost everyone has already turned him down, he takes it upon himself to convince the quiet and mysterious Lee Minho to join. 

_i kinda imagine some background jilix action happening in this story ;) only if you want to ofc aha_

_high school/ music club au_

_glow - stray kids_

**PROMPT 2**

Minho works as a barista, and makes a heart with the foam of a latte for one of the café’s regulars (that he has a crush on). Chan, who usually orders his coffee to go, decides to drink his latte at the café, so he can stare at the cute barista a little longer.

_if it’s not clear chan is the regular that minho has a crush on_

_coffee shop au_

_nap of a star - tomorrow x together_

**PROMPT 3**

Minho walked all the way to a café in a blizzard, but he forgot his wallet, so Chan (who Minho has never met before) buys coffee for him. 

_coffee shop au_

_Saturday nights - Khalid_

**PROMPT 4**

Chan accidentally breaks Minho's nose at a mosh pit.

_Idk what kind of au this would be lol_

_Insomnia - stray kids_

**PROMPT 5**

Minho is a life model, and Chan is an art student. Chan needs to draw him for his final assignment, and let's just say they get really close :D 

_;) ;)_

_art school au_

_hug - seventeen_


	2. Minbin Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some minbin prompts :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like them!!
> 
> I've changed my update schedule to every day lol :3

**PROMPT 1**

Minho is fake dating his best friend, Seo Changbin, to have someone to vent to on family gatherings, meanwhile pissing off his conservative family. Until they start "pretending" to date even when they're alone. 

_you can take out the part of Minho's family being not very accepting. I know_ _homophobia can be a sensitive topic for many :(_

_fake dating au_

_what if I told you that I love you - ali gatie_

**PROMPT 2**

Jisung wants to set Changbin up with one of his friends, Lee Minho. So they start texting, they get along really well, but Minho's nervous about meeting in person. Also, there's a cute bike delivery guy who brings mail to Changbin's work and winks at Changbin whenever he signs for a package. 

_Minho's the delivery guy btw :D this was inspired by a prompt that I saw on tumblr ;-;_

_basically a they know each other but dont know that they know each other au_

_hero's soup - stray kids_

**PROMPT 3**

Minho's cats have an unfortunate habit of stealing underwear, and one day he comes home from work to see his neighbour, changbin, chasing his cats to get some underwear back. 

_another prompt that was inspired by tumblr lol_

_falling - kim feel_

**PROMPT 4**

changbin doesn't mind that his roommate's boyfriend, minho, stays over constantly. he minds that minho walks around naked. 

_I feel like this setup could work for a polyamorous relationship :D also the roommate can be whoever you want_

_college/roomate au_

_turn back time - daniel schulz_

**PROMPT 5**

changbin falls asleep on minho's shoulder during a flight, and minho's too polite to move or wake changbin up.

_cliché I know,,,_

_airport au_

_19 - stray kids_


	3. Changjin Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some changjin prompts :D

**PROMPT 1**

hyunjin asks changbin to pretend to date, for a reason that could be solved in a less complicated way. and changbin, who is absolutely in love with hyunjin, agrees. changbin thinks it'll help put his feelings to rest, but he's wrong. he's always wrong.

_basically hyunjin and changbin are dumb as fuck_

_fake dating trope_

_closer - knk_

**PROMPT 2**

hyunjin is a prince, and he's been betrothed to the princess of another kingdom, but he's always had eyes for one of his personal guards, seo changbin.

_I actually really like this one sjdsjsh_

_royal au_

_comethru - Jeremy zucker_

**PROMPT 3**

hyunjin and changbin were both hired to kill the same guy, and they run into each other on the job. the weird thing is, this isn't the first time. in fact, it seems to happen often. 

_assassin au yuuup!!_

_sunshine - stray kids (my comfort song wow :3)_

**PROMPT 4**

hyunjin, who is a cat person, and changbin, who is a dog person, meet at a local pet shop and their pets won't stop hissing and growling at each other. 

_sigh you're typical opposites attract prompt :,)_

_that's alright - we are young_

**PROMPT 5**

hyunjin needs a place to stay before getting evicted and he gets stuck with changbin, who he barely knows. also, changbin only has one bed. 

_basically changbin and hyunjin have mutual friends and that's how they get stuck together_

_roommate au_

_better - khalid_


	4. Hyunsung Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunsung prompts yay!!

**PROMPT 1**

hyunjin, needing an escape from the suffocating party, steps outside on the balcony, where he meets a drunk jisung who starts reciting romeo and juliet.

_Idk just something I could see drunk jisung doing lol_

_party au_

_never ending story - stray kids_

**PROMPT 2**

hyunjin and jisung hate each other, but they have a mutual friend, so they have to put up with each other.

_cliché I know I know,,, but jisung and hyunjin fit enemies to lovers so well I can't help it ;-;_

_enemies to lovers trope_

_koh samed - ha hyunsang_

**PROMPT 3**

hyunjin and jisung are both the cabin leaders at a summer camp for kids, and while they may find each other extremely attractive, they're both determined to make their own cabin win.

_I feel like this one also fits their vibe very well lmao_

_summer camp au_

_before you go - lewis capaldi_

**PROMPT 4**

jisung decides to flip a coin for every decision he makes for a week and that's how he ends up on a date with hyunjin

_I feel like all of these are so cliché but they fit hyunsung's vibe so much,,,_

_another day - stray kids_

**PROMPT 5**

Jisung accidentally calls the wrong number and starts talking about his life, and hyunjin only interrupts him after a few minutes and is now invested in jisungs life troubles. 

_if it's not clear, jisung accidentally calls hyunjin_

_with you - the rose_


	5. Jilix Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jilix prompts :D they have been so loud lately oml

**PROMPT 1**

Jisung accidentally cuts his finger in printmaking, and he's trying not to bleed everywhere. luckily felix carries a first aid kit with him wherever he goes. 

_art school au_

_hurt so good - astrid s_

**PROMPT 2**

Felix certainly didn't expect his one night stand from a few nights before to be interviewing him for his new job. 

_business au_

_close - han_

**PROMPT 3**

jisung invites felix into his dorm, thinking that he's his roommates boyfriend. felix is actually the RA, and now he thinks that jisung wants to have sex with him. 

_college au_

_serendipity - bts_

**PROMPT 4**

jisung fell in love with felix three lifetimes ago and has been looking for him ever since. the new kid at school reminds jisung of felix. the only issue, jisung's best friend has a crush on felix, and Jisung's not going to steal his friend's crush just because he hopes it's the person he met in the past, actually, yes. he is. 

_reincarnation au (inspired by a Tumblr prompt)_

_don't start now - dua lipa_

**PROMPT 5**

felix comes home to find his neighbour jisung's cat in his sink. 

_neighbour au_

_streetlight - changbin_


	6. Seunglix Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some seunglix prompts :3

**PROMPT 1**

felix and seungmin hate each other, but they've been cast as the romantic leads, so they have to make it work. 

_theatre au_

_beautiful - crush_

**PROMPT 2**

felix makes paper stars in the train, and he always gives them to seungmin. seungmin has around 100 now, and so he finally decides to talk to felix. 

_commuter au (inspired by a Tumblr prompt, it just fit them so well!!)_

_crazier things - chelsea cutler_

**PROMPT 3**

felix accidentally spills hydrochloric acid on seungmin, so seungmin needs to use the emergency shower and _damn_ if felix knew how good seungmin looked shirtless and wet he would've spilt something on him earlier in the semester. 

_science/college au (again, inspired by a tumblr prompt)_

_3rd eye - stray kids_

**PROMPT 4**

felix, the school's it boy, accidentally grabs seungmin's notebook instead of his own. There's tons of great poetry in there, and wait, is that felix's name in a heart?

_cliché high school au_

_cloud nine - nawhji_

**PROMPT 5**

seungmin is on the bus with his two old who won't stop crying, but one smile from felix and his child isn't crying anymore.

_single parent au_

_sing for you - exo_


	7. Seungin Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some seungin prompts :3

**PROMPT 1**

jeongin and seungmin thought it would be fun to go camping, but they're stuck in the middle of a storm and can't figure out how to set up the tent. 

_they're already in a relationship together :3_

_camping au_

_if - 3racha_

**PROMPT 2**

seungmin catches jeongin, a merman, in his net while he's fishing. 

_fantasy au_

_I see - 3racha_

**PROMPT 3**

jeongin was right when he told seungmin that the others would want nothing to do with him when they found out. seungmin should've listened when jeongin said he'd be the only one to ever love him. 

_angsty prompt hehe_

_lonely - kim woosung_

**PROMPT 4**

jeongin finds a stray cat and brings it home, seungmin helps him hide it bc their roommate is allergic.

_another roommate au :3_

_autumn jazz - ??_

**PROMPT 5**

jeongin's friend, hyunjin, is so determined to set jeongin up with someone better than his string of casual hookups that he arranges a blind date for him with seungmin. jeongin doesn't have the heart to tell hyunjin that he and seungmin had already been hooking up for the past month, so they have to pretend to meet each other all over again. 

_so they start off as fuck buddies but it goes into something more :D_

_dragon three - 3racha_


	8. 2chan Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2chan prompts :D

**PROMPT 1**

chan and changbin are both prefects and they break up a food fight in the great hall, but somehow it's been turned on them and they both find themselves in detention. 

_Hogwarts au_

_ring ring - sik k (ft. gaeko)_

**PROMPT 2**

changbin wants to adopt a cat for his shared bookstore with chan, it'll bring more business, he says. but chan's allergic and won't let him.

_bookstore au_

_the_ _dreamz - 3racha_

**PROMPT 3**

chan and changbin go to a haunted house, and as much as changbin wants to deny it, he's terrified.

_halloween au_

_spring day - bts_

**PROMPT 4**

everyone is born with a name on their wrist, the name of their soulmate. the name on changbin's wrist is 'chan', which also happens to his boss's name.

_soulmate au_

_hug you - the night of seokyo_

**PROMPT 5**

chan and changbin take a walk in the rain and splash each other, then they cuddle by a warm fire. 

_rain au?????_

_sesame - 3racha_


	9. Hyunho Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my favourite ships :3

**PROMPT 1**

minho and hyunjin thought it would be fun to go on a road trip. I mean, who wouldn't find driving shitty rental cars, living off of gas station food and blasting the radio while driving too fast on a highway fun? 

_road trip au_

_my love, I still - I'll_

**PROMPT 2**

hyunjin is staying at minho's place while his mom's away. And every night he sleep walks into minho's bed, but minho can't bring himself to kick hyunjin out. 

_I imagine them to be like high school age in thisidk_

_war-r-r -- colde_

**PROMPT 3**

hyunjin has liked minho for the past 638292 years and _everyone_ seems to know _except_ minho. 

_friendship to lovers trope_

_id:a - 3racha_

**PROMPT 4**

minho ordered a Christmas gift for hyunjin online, but it's christmas eve and it still hasn't arrived. so now minho is hopping from store to store desperately trying to find a new gift for hyunjin. 

_Christmas au_

_scenery - v_

**PROMPT 5**

hyunjin and minho were making out, until hyunjin's roommate came home. so hyunjin, being the reasonable person that he is, shoves minho in the closet, and minho has to sit there cramped for hours. 

_hidden_ _relationship trope_

_photograph - offonoff_


	10. Binsung Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some binsung prompts :3

**PROMPT 1**

changbin's parents have roped him into an arranged marriage, as a way to make their already powerful family even more powerful. but when changbin meet's his future groom, it's not what he expected at all. 

_arranged marriage trope_

_subway pt.II - 3racha_

**PROMPT 2**

jisung and changbin are both music majors at their university. one day, changbin finds a sleeping Jisung in the practice room he usually uses.

_college au_

_me after you - paul kim_

**PROMPT 3**

jisung is an exchange student from america, and changbin, not knowing that jisung is fluent in korean, calls him pretty, and maybe jisung finds changbin pretty too. 

_high school/language au_

_drowning - jung jinwoo_

**PROMPT 4**

jisung and changbin never had the best relationship, but when jisung's flight gets cancelled on christmas eve, leaving him with no where to stay, changbin invites jisung to his place. 

_enemies to lovers/christmas au_

_cloud 9 - 3racha_

**PROMPT 5**

jisung needs new glasses, and changbin is the optometrist running his tests, but changbin's attractiveness is really fucking distracting. 

_optometrist au?? (inspired by t_ _umblr lol)_

_stay here - gaho_


	11. Hyunlix Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hyunlix prompts !!  
> another one of my favourite ships :3

**PROMPT 1**

felix's the lead in a musical and hyunjin is the dance captain. felix keeps "forgetting" the choreography for a sappy dance scene, and hyunjin always has to help him. felix actually knows the choreography quite well, he just wants more excuses to be near hyunjin. 

_theatre au_

_blame - nakjoon ft._ _changmo_

**PROMPT 2**

felix and hyunjin are the only two sober people at a party.

_wallet room - 3racha_

**PROMPT 3**

hyunjin is the star of the show and felix is ensemble. felix also has a huge crush on hyunjin and will do whatever he can to get his attention.

_another theatre au_

_yanghwa brdge - z_ _ion. t_

**PROMPT 4**

felix works as a florist and hyunjin is a regular. every time hyunjin buys a bouquet, felix gives him a flower on the house to communicate his undying love for hyunjin, knowing that hyunjin knows nothing about the language of flowers.

_certain flowers have certain meanings and basically that's felix's way of telling hyunjin he likes him without telling him yk._

_florist au_

_jasmine - dpr live_

**PROMPT 5**

hyunjin used to find his job as a barista pretty boring, until a new customer comes in with a ridiculous order. 

_coffee shop au_

_don quixote - 3racha_


	12. Sungin Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> such an underrated ship !!

**PROMPT 1**

jisung and jeongin broke up months ago, but one day jisung gets super drunk and calls jeongin. now jeongin's stuck at a dingy club a 3am trying to get jisung home before he makes a complete fool of himself. 

_post breakup trope_

_campfire - hong Isaac_

**PROMPT 2**

jisung and jeongin are both aurors. jeogin takes his job seriously, Jisung does not, and that pisses jeongin off to no end. 

_enemies to lovers/harry potter au_

_gloomy vibe - nano_

**PROMPT 3**

jeongin has been enrolled into a reform school and he's determined to get out as early as possible, which means being on his best behaviour. but the class-clown, jisung, always seems to be getting jeongin in trouble. 

_OK OK because i need to indulge myself, jisung smokes. IM SORRY but it fits the character I've imagined for this fic..._

_boarding school au_

_spread my wings - stray kids_

**PROMPT 4**

it's the tenth time jisung has asked for a refill, and his waiter, jeongin, is started to get concerned.

_waiter au_

_gravity - jung jinwoo_

**PROMPT 5**

jisung knows all the tricks to win those "unwinnable" carnival games. jeongin is a magic user who enhanced the games to make them unwinnable, he finds jisungs luck very unnerving, and is determined to find out just _how_ Jisung managed to win. 

_carnival of horrors au inspired by a tumblr prompt_

_lullaby for a cat - epik high_


	13. Jeonglix Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new layout sorta thing :D also added a song prompt which is basically a prompt based of the vibe of a song, and they're usually angsty lol

**PROMPT 1**

meddling friends trope 

grow up - stray kids 

_jisung told jeongin that felix had a crush on him, but when jeongin goes to confront felix about it, felix reveals that jisung told him that jeongin had a crush on him. now felix and jeongin are planning their revenge on jisung._

**PROMPT 2**

magic au 

no longer - not 127 

_jeongin loves hiking, and one day decides to try a new trail. while he's hiking, a really bad storm hits, so he starts looking for shelter. eventually he reaches a cliff and finds a storm sprite (felix) having a heated argument with someone who seems to be mother nature_ _herself._

**PROMPT 3**

art student au 

rain bird interlude - code kunst

 _felix accidentally spills red paint all over himself. jeongin, at first, thinks he's dying_ _and is so relived when he realizes it's just paint that he doesn't mind that paint is pretty much permanent on carpet and that it looks like someone died in their living room._

**PROMPT 4**

accidental marriage au (well kinda not rly married but based of off that sorta idea) 

mixtape #1 -stray kids 

_felix knew he had gotten way more drunk than he should've, but he didn't expect to wake up with a tattoo of the name yang jeongin._

**PROMPT 5**

song prompt

sweater weather - the neighbourhood 

_felix and jeongin live in a small town, with nothing to fuel them but their dreams_

tbh this prompt is mainly about the vibe of the song, id recommend listening to it and using the vibe/ur interpretation to inspire u. I wrote a bit of a prompt, but it's vague because I want to leave as much space as I can for u to take the song and infuse it in the story.


	14. Chanjin Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ship is so underrated sobs

**PROMPT 1**

**rock band au**

**hancock - villain**

the seoul punk scene was new to chan. he had been involved in it back in australia, but he preferred seoul’s, it was much more vibrant. and the best part? the extremely attractive drummer, hwang hyunjin. 

**PROMPT 2**

**coffee shop au**

**and i -** **n'uest**

chan's life is in a constant state of activity and late nights producing songs. as a result, he barely gets any sleep. so, he spends many nights at a local café, so much so that the barista who works the night shift, hyunjin, starts to get worried. 

**PROMPT 3**

**superhero au, rivals to lovers trope**

**mixtape #4 - stray kids**

chan and hyunjin are rival superheroes who are trying to protect the same small city. 

**PROMPT 4**

**actor au**

**skip and kiss -** **sik-k**

hyunjin moved to seoul with hopes of becoming an actor. chan is a struggling producer trying to get his big break. and they always seem to find each other at bars and nightclubs. 

**PROMPT 5**

**song prompt, greaser au, 50's au**

**friends - chase atlantic**

hyunjin is from one of the wealthiest families in seoul and chan is the leader of one of the most notorious greaser gangs. they shouldn't mix, but they're so intoxicated with each other that they can't seem to stay away. 


	15. Minsung Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only og ship that hasn't died out ;-;

**PROMPT 1**

**fake dating trope**

**light - ateez**

jisung's love obsessed roommate, hyunjin, asks jisung who his last date was with, and jisung, too embarrassed to admit that he's never been on a date before, says minho was his last date. he didn't expect hyunjin to know minho, however.

**PROMPT 2**

**high school au**

**levanter - stray kids**

it's exam season and jisung is at risk of failing. so, he buys lee minho's, one of the smartest students in school, tutoring with hot chocolate and a little bit of flirting. 

**PROMPT 3**

**opposites attract trope**

**when you love someone - day6**

minho, who's a classical violinist, has to do a duet with jisung, who's a metal guitarist. neither of them are very happy about it. 

**PROMPT 4**

**criminal au**

**manitto - villain**

"the police just threatened you to put your weapon down and you retorted by saying that you'd take something extremely valuable, and then you grabbed me WTF DID U JUST WINK AT ME'

 _stolen from tumblr bc it fits the so well omg_

**PROMPT 5**

**song prompt**

**daddy issues - the nbhd**

jisung knew it wasn't healthy to rely entirely on one person for his happiness, but when he wasn't with minho the weight of his depression was crushing. minho wasn't attracted to jisung romantically, just physically, but jisung didn't care, as long as he got to see him. 

_another vibey prompt have fun with it!!_


	16. Changlix Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ship is dead,,,

**PROMPT 1**

**mental bond au, soulmate au**

**haven - stray kids**

soulmate au where you can hear your soulmates thoughts. felix has had a song stuck in his head for days, and it's driving changbin crazy.

**PROMPT 2**

**college au**

because he wanted to save money, changbin decided to stay on campus for the holidays and work odd jobs to pay for his dorm, it seemed like a good idea at first, until the power went out in the building and what few students stayed become snowed in. (this is how he meets felix)

_stolen from tumblr bc it's adorable :3_

**PROMPT 3**

**magic au**

**hoi an - moonmoon**

felix invites changbin over to his apartment for the first time, and he's made sure to hide every magical item and plant in his apartment. it's all going well until changbin touches a a magical item that felix forgot to hide, a magical item that should not be touched. 

**PROMPT 4**

**first date au**

**you can stay - stray kids**

changbin brings felix to an aquarium for their first date, except felix has a phobia of the ocean. 

**PROMPT 5**

**song prompt, high school au, cliché as fuck**

**misery business paramore**

delinquent changbin and super popular felix. have fun!! 


	17. Seungjin Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seungjin prompts :D

**PROMPT 1**

**detective au**

**blah blah - planetarium records**

seungmin and hyunjin are the best detectives in their station, and they have to partner up to solve a string of murders. except they're opposites and dont work well together. at all. 

**PROMPT 2**

**magic au**

**i.l.y - the rose**

working in retail could be.. interesting to say the least, and hyunjin already has loads of stories, but no matter how weird working in retail can get, he never expected to catch a stranger smuggling out a baby dragon. 

**PROMPT 3**

**reincarnation au**

**blueprint - stray kids**

seungmin and hyunjin were soulmates in a past life. seungmin remembers everything, but hyunjin doesn't. so seungmin has to convince hyunjin that theyre soulmates. somehow. 

**PROMPT 4**

**theatre au**

hyunjin and seungmin have liked each other forever, but are too scared to admit it. they've both gotten roles in the school play, and the scriptwriters, felix and jisung, change the script to make hyunjin and seungmin's characters fall in love. despite their characters having nothing to do with each other originally. basically, the play is a mess. 

**PROMPT 5**

**song prompt**

**how to be a heartbreaker - marina & the diamonds **

hyunjin had 4 rules that he followed to ensure that his heart wouldn't get broken. they made him seem like an asshole, but he could handle that. when a new kid, seungmin transfers to his school, hyunjin can't seem to get enough of him, and that scares hyunjin. a lot. 


	18. Seungsung Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :3

**PROMPT 1**

**neighbour au**

**miracle - got7**

the fire alarm went off at 3am and now seungmin is stuck outside with his overly talkative neighbour, jisung. 

**PROMPT 2**

**dystopian au**

**mixtape #2**

in a world where dogs are outlawed, a group of 8 friends have to smuggle a puppy around government officials in order to help it get somewhere safe. thing is, theyre all scared of it 

_stolen from tumblr ;-;_

**PROMPT 3**

**teacher au, rivals to lovers**

**all I need is love - fr:eden**

jisung is the band teacher and seungmin is the choir teacher, and they take their rivalry very seriously. almost too seriously. 

**PROMPT 4**

**neighbour au**

**she's in the rain - the rose**

jisung is a noisy person in general, and his neighbour, kim seungmin has complained many times about. jisung doesn't plan on being any quieter though, seungmins hot and the only time jisung sees seungmin is when he's complaining about jisung being too loud. 

**PROMPT 5**

**song prompt**

**sunshine - stray kids**

seungmin wasn't doing the best, mentally. he still isn't, but at least he has the human embodiment of sunshine, han jisung, to turn to instead of his other unhealthy coping mechanisms. 


End file.
